Heaven On Earth
by BarrelRacer107
Summary: when one suffers from a heartbeak will true love be enough to bring the bonds they once had back, when the impossible becomes pssible. find out i heaven on earth i suck at summeries this is my second fan fic finish and reviews please i have to get review.
1. Save Me

The blond strigoi ripped and tore on Dimitri's throat. I felt a tear rush down my cheek as I broke free of my mother's grasp. Janine Hathaway may have been a famous guardian, but when all I could see is my soul mate being killed and all the blood, she truly was no match, especially with her weakness of battle. I sprinted not giving my mother time to register what had just happened, she couldn't come back for me because I was already in the cave, and she had to lead the others back to safety. I pulled my stake out and was ready to fend for my life. I took the element of surprise and staked one of the three strigoi, the element of surprise was long gone after I staked him though, and the others knew I was there. One came straight for me and I just stepped out of his reach as he lunged for me, he fell to the ground and I took the advantage pinning him down and staking him from the back, it's harder to stake like that but being in a life or death situation, it's possible. The blond one on the other hand was a lot harder to distract, we fought and struggled for a while blocking and striking but not getting close enough for the kill, or bite, until I finally got my chance and took him to the ground. We wrestled there for while then he had me pinned to the ground, just then he burst into flames, I screamed as I was pulled from the ground by a strong hand I saw Christian standing there when I could see, I turned to finish the job. I nodded at Christian when it was finished and he helped me carry Dimitri out of the cave. We came out to see Stan and another guardian standing there waiting, Stan looked scared, scared that the only person he counted as a possible friend, might be dead along with one of his best students, may I add that he still just loved to pick on that favorite student. Stan took Dimitri away from me and I had a hard time watching him start to run, but I soon joined in the escape to the wards for safety. I hardly realized the other guardian, but as we ran I took him in, sizing him up, thinking if I could possibly challenge one of these days. He had dark hair that was almost black but not quite, his muscles were quite large but not as good as Dimitri's.

We finally reached he wards as I was getting tried, I saw my mother with a terrified expression on her face as I realized she was actually worried, for me, maybe Dimitri was right, or maybe she was worried for sing to many guardians, especially this new one. But as she saw me her face changed to relief as she waited impatiently for me to cross over the wards. Just then we heard a rustle in the bushes. I stopped and starred into the darkness, mason's figure appeared from behind a tree.

"Rose come on we're almost there!!!" I heard a voice I guessed was Stan's. But I couldn't move all I could do was stare at his slowly fading figure. He was able to speak after numerous attempts.

His slow, hallow voice spoke to where I could barely hear. "They're coming, hurry rose they're coming!!!!"

I could tell it was meant to be a scream but it only came out as a whisper, his face only showed fear, and terror. I didn't know what to expect it first but then I fe3lt it, the nausea. My stomach was doing back flips and I turned to face Stan. "Get him over the wards, hurry there's strigoi in the trees!!!"Stan looked at my face and began to return to his descend for the wards. I turned and got into defensive mode, my head was turned to see who was beside me, only to find Christian standing firmly ready to ask for fire, the other guardian behind us. He looked bored, like this was all some childish non-sense. "Humph." _That'll show you_, I thought silently to myself. He turned to glare at me, and that's when I heard it, the rustling in the trees.


	2. Sorry!

**Dear, dearest readers**

**I would like to thank you for the support and I am soooo incredibly sorry that it ahs been a year and I haven't updated, please forgive e and continue to read I am still continuing this story but also have three more in mind, two of which will be songfics, I am now reworking the second chapter of this story to make it more interesting, but I need your help to continue this story even further, you see I had fourteen pages front to back of writing for this story but, I had to make it more interesting it was just to bare for my liking, sooo please RR and leave me Ideas or you can give them to me via private messege, if you want I am going to warn you guy, I have some lemons planned for this story… lots, but I will be sure to give you fair warning before anything happens so then you who wish not to read it can go with your day without missing out on the story good bye for now I have to try to get this chapter finished so I can get it to you guys!**

Love, Taylor


End file.
